Various techniques exist for accessing protected resources using processing devices. Such techniques include the use of tokencodes for validating or authenticating to a device or server containing protected resources. Conventional techniques include pre-loading a device with data files which contain a list or set of tokencodes such as pre-calculated one-time passwords. Such data files need to be updated every day, week, month, etc. to remain fresh, as the pre-calculated tokencodes typically expire after some period of time.